


Teacher P.J Student M.Y

by LILMEOWMEOWD2



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adopted Children, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Smut, Student Min Yoongi | Suga, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Teacher Park Jimin (BTS), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Park Jimin (BTS), University Student Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILMEOWMEOWD2/pseuds/LILMEOWMEOWD2
Summary: Fluffy. Yoongi is late to class gets Detention... for year age gap. Teacher Jimin x Student yoongi. Bottom yoongi Top Jimin because it needs to be more popular. Kinda smut based on what you count it is fluffy happy all the way through.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 12





	Teacher P.J Student M.Y

**Author's Note:**

> It is smutty but i think it depends on what you count as smut. For year age gap. Top Jimin bottom yoongi.

Yoongi was a lonely young adult he was 20 and in his second year of college. Most people would ignore him; everyone except for his favorite teacher Park Jimin. One day yoongi was visibly upset and cried into jimin's chest and after that day they got close. Yoongi loved every second of attention he had gotten from jimin. Jimin was 24. It was only a four year age gap but Jimin was his teacher. 

Yoongi was 25 minutes late for class and this was the third time yoongi had been late so jimin gave him detention. In detention Yoongi was quiet, he just worked on his homework. Jimin sat over bye yoongi. "Yoongi why were you so late" Jimin asked. "I'm sorry my alarm did not go off,'' Yoongi said as he blushed. Jimin saw the blush but he just ignored it thinking yoongi was just shy. " oh I see" jimin gave the small boy a smile. Yoongi's blush had spread to his neck.

Jimin saw this and gave yoongi a wink.

Yoongi gave a shocked face and then a look of discomfort. Jimin noticed the tent in yoongi's pants; he could tell yoongi was embarrassed and when that happens yoongi usually would get supper defense. So he told yoongi he was free to go. Yoongi put his backpack in front trying to cover up. Jimin pretends to not notice. Jimin got his stuff and was about to leave until he hears his name.

  
  


Yoongi locked the handicap stall and he could not think straight and his pants grew tighter just at the thought of his teacher's touch. He let out a low moan as he began to pull his pants and underwear off he began to pump up and down. His sinful moans started to get louder and more often he was so close to his climate as he cried out "oh Jimin" in a high pitched moan.

Jimin knows exactly what he was hearing.

He went into the boy's bathroom and the moans and pants became louder and louder till yoongi had his orgasm and screamed out a broken "Jimin". Jimin's parents were too tight; he unbuttoned his pants and knocked on the bathroom stall. " Yoongi open up," Jimin said in a commanding voice.

  
  


Yoongi was so embarrassed but he was too gone to care or think straight so he opened the stall. Jimin saw Yoongi on the floor. He was covered in sweat and come he looked completely wrecked. Jimin's mind raced at the sight of Yoongi like this, turning him on even more.

"Never knew min yoongi could be such a noddy boy you deserve a punishment don't you think so" Jimin questioned in a sexy voice.

Yoongi was shocked but he could not help but be turned on again. Jimin put a gentle hand under yoongi's chin and looked yoongi in the eyes. "Answer me when I speak to you,"

"What, do you, mean" Yoongi question unsure.

"Yoongi you know what I mean I heard you in here you were moaning my name Yoongi is going to kiss you stop me" Jimin made sure to give Yoongi all the time he needed. Jimin locked the handicap door. 

Then he kissed Yoongi. The kiss was at first soft and neat but as the kisses got heated they became sloppy. Jimin pushed Yoongi on the door but not too hard. "What a dirty boy I think you deserve a punishment isn't that right baby boy" "Yes" "Yes what" "yes Mr.Park" "good boy I have an idea but only if you're ok with it tell me if you want me to stop you say the word I'll stop" Jimin said in a series tone. "Yes, Mr.Park" Yoongi wines inpatient and full of need.

Jimin took his tie off. "I'm going to tie your hands behind your back when you come two time's I will untie you and give you the fuck of your life but only if you want" Yoongi was shocked at Jimin's words but it was making him hard again which jimin could see it all he just smirked as he waited for yoongi's answer. 

  
  


"Yes, please" at this point, Yoongi did not care how needy he sounded. He has wanted this for so long. "Needy are we? I like it" Jimin said, smirking as he turned Yoongi around him and tied Yoongi's hands behind his back. Jimin pushed yoongi against the stall wall a lot rufer

Jimin kissed Yoongi not long after that he licks Yoongi's bottom lip. Yoongi lets him in their tongues touch and explore each other's mouths. Jimin rubs his crotch against Yoongi's exposed dick.

Jimin picks up Yoongi and Yoongi wraps his legs around Jimin. Jimin grinds hard on yoongi. "Ahh, I'm, a, going to, come, ash" yoongi was panting hard and starting to shake. 

"My baby going to come without me evening have to touch him. Come for me baby" Jimin said. "With those words, Yoongi came all over Jimin himself and the stall. Jimin's pants were too tight so he pulled his pants and boxers off after that he removed the rest of Yoongi's pants and underwear. 

Yoongi was a blushing mess. He pulled his legs closer together. "Baby you're so beautiful I love you" Jimin confessed. "Do you mean it do you love me" "yes I would not risk my job and future for just anyone you always look sad you're so sweet I just want you happy"

Yoongi blushed. "I love you two Jimin"

  
  
  


Yoongi kissed Jimin, being careful not to fall because his hands were still tied behind. It was soft and caring. After the kiss Jimin picked up yoongi and gave him butterfly kisses. 

A little after they returned to Yoongi's punishment Yoongi bucked his hips. Jimin

Put Yoongi down and he started to rub Yoongi's Dick he starts at a slower-paced but as more pre-cum came out the faster he went till Yoongi was screaming out a broken"Mr.Park.'' and he comes for a third time.

  
  


"Good boy I'm going to untie you now"

Jimin turned Yoongi around and untied him.

He kissed yoongi's neck he kissed, licks, and suched on the sensitive skin leaving Hickes from yoongi's jawline all the way to his thighs on his chest anywhere Jimin could get two. 

Jimin trased his index finger around Yoongi's rim to tease him. Yoongi was shaking vigorously at this point and it was worrying Jimin. "Yoongi we can stop your shaking so bad you've been such a good boy we can go to my house cuddle sleep whatever you want.

"Okay thank you Jimin" Jimin set Yoongi down on the sink. Jimin got his yoongi dressed and cleaned off; then he got his selfie cleaned up and then the stall after everything was back to normal. Jimin never came but he wasn't complaining he finally got Yoongi so you win some and you lose some. 

Everyone had areddie left when Yoongi was in Detention so Jimin carried Yoongi to his car he sat Yoongi down in the Passenger seat. 

When they arrived it was pitch black  Jimin carried Yoongi out of the car and in two his house. Yoongi stopped shaking. He was asleep. Jimin lays Yoongi down on his bed and goes downstairs to make dinner for the two.

  
  


After an hour Jimin had finished making dinner. He lightly tapped Yoongi till he woke up "Hey baby I made us dinner you hungry" Jimin said. "Ya but can we cuddle for a moment" Yoongi asked shyly. "Of course anything for you kitten" Yoongi blushes at the name. Jimin pulled Yoongi to be his little spoon they cuddled for a long while.

Eventually they went to eat. After they finished their food they went back into jimin's room. "Let's get some sleep tomorrow we have school," Jimin said. "Ok" yoongi says."We can talk about our relationship tomorrow okay" "alright" Yoongi relaxed. Jimin cuddled yoongi close to him and ran his hands through yoongi's hair.

  
  
  


Jimin woke up still cuddling yoongi. Jimin went downstairs to make breakfast. He woke Yoongi up. "Morning Jimin" "how did you sleep" jimin said "Good" yoongi said 

"I made breakfast" "oh thank you Jimin 

  
  


Jimin picked Yoongi up bridal style. "I can walk, you know," Yoongi said blushing. "I know but you're so cute I don't wanna let you go" "I'm not going to leave you I love you Jimin you're the only person who has ever listened to me and cared" it was jimin's turn to blush. "Yoongi I love you so much I will always listen to you". Yoongi put his hands on both sides of Jimin's face and pulled him into an innocent peak. 

  
  


After they finished breakfast they returned to Jimin's room. "Yoongi you can borrow some clothes from me if you would like"

"Okay thank you Jimin" Yoongi smiles up at Jimin. "Jimin went through his stuff making sure the clothes he got would one cover up all the hickeys he gave yoongi; Second that he had not worn them to class.

  
  


Jimin ended up picking a pair of black baggy jeans, a belt, a black long sleeve shirt and a baggy jacket. "I'm going to take a shower you can shower next or together I don't care whatever you want"

Jimin questioned. "Can we show together?" Yoong shyly said. "Of course 

Jimin took his shirt off then his pants and boxers. Yoongi took his clothes of still nervous even though jimin had areddie see him naked.

"Om do you like to shower in the hot-cold or middle temperature?" Jimin asked. "Hot" Yoongi mumbles. Jimin turned the hot water on and stepped in the shower. 

"Do you mind me washing your hair? Did that come out weird sorry" Jimin said? "No you're fine yes you can" Yoongi replied.

Jimin nods his head. Jimin puts sope in his hand and massages the sope into Yoongi's hair. 

After they finished their shower and got dressed they cuddled on Jimin's couch till they had to leave for school. Jimin and yoongi left a lot earlier than needed so they could be at school before anyone else. 

Jimin unlocks his classroom door. Yoongi finished his homework and gave it two Mr.Park. "did you, om, how was yesterday"

Yoongi asks. "It was ok how about you"

Jimin asked. "Don't know, I just remember last night it was wonderful" Yoongi winks at Jimin and goes to sit down. 

  
  


Jimin laughs at Yoongi's actions and goes back to grading papers. Eventually everyone was here so Jimin started his class. He was having trouble focusing on the class Yoongi was all he could think about. 

After school yoongi went back to Jimin's class. "Yoongi hi" "Hi Jimin" "how was the rest of your class" jimin asked."they were ok, ``Yoongi replied. "Hey yoongi wanna go get a cup of coffee?" Jimin asked. "Ya, om can we also talk in private?". Yoongi asked. "Yes, do you want to talk about it at the coffee shop or more privately?".

"More private if that's okay" Yoongi said.

"That's fine, it is okay, don't worry so much about what people think about what you say!" 

  
  


Jimin and Yoongi went to a coffee shop that was far away from the college campus. Jimin got a caramel coffee and Yoongi got iced coffee. Jimin pays for their coffee. "I could have paid for my own drink," yoongi says. "Ya but I wanted to pay for you" Jimin pouted. "Well thank you Jiminnie." "Aw you called me Jiminnie that's so cute, hem, ah, Yoongles" Jimin said. Yoongi blushes and takes a sip of coffee.

  
  


After taking all afternoon it was 9:12 the boys said their goodbyes and Jimin Dropped Yoongi off at his dorm room.

Yoongi got into his pajamas and made something for dinner. Yoongi cuts the lights off and reads but his mind was all over the place but Jimin was the only clear thing on his mind. 

  
  


Jimin ate some dinner then went to his room and got into his boxers then he cut the lights out and went to sleep thinking about him and Yoongi.

  
  


After school Jimin and yoongi went out for dinner; After dinner they went to Jimin's house. They decided to watch 101 tell Dalmatians. 

Jimin cuddles with Yoongi; Yoongi was on Jimin's lap Yoongi was about to get up two change the movie but the way he got up grinned his but on Jimin making Jimin hard. Yoongi gave Jimin a smirk and got up and put 102 Dalmatians on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Then he sat on jimin and wrapped his legs around jimin's waist and pulled jimin in for a kiss. Jimin unbuttoned Yoongi's shirt and pulled it off, throwing it hell knows where. 

Yoongi started to paw Jimin through his pants. Jimin pulled yoongi down by his hands and was hovering over yoongi.

Yoongi would never admit it but he loved 

When Jimin would dominate him.

Yoongi and Jimin's moans, and pants. Filled up the room. Jimin unbuttoned Yoongi's pants and pulled them down way too slow for Yoongi's liking, Yoongi whines hoping Jimin would hurry up. "Baby boy use your words" jimin said "ah," yoongi whines as jimin started to bite his neck. "Talk to me baby what do you want me to do'' Jimin teased.

Yoongi wasn't even sure what he wanted. "Ohh, Jimin fill, me, fuck me ahhhhhh". Yoongi whined. "Oh ok baby" Jimin said. Jimin slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Then he slowly took his pants off And finally he took his boxers off. 

Yoongi started to stare questioning how jimin dick would fit in him."Like what you see" jimin teased and gave a smirk. "How's that going to fit into me" Yoongi questioned. "Baby it will be fine, we can stop if you want to," Jimin said concernedly. "No, I want you," yoongi said.

  
  


"Ok I'm going to prep you first this is going to hurt especially because you're a Virginia are you sure you want this" jimin asked.

"Babe I love how you care and want consent but just wreck me areddie I want you I love you I trust you comply". 

  
  


Jimin pulled yoongi into a kiss. Jimin got up and yoongi whined at the loss of heat.

"Baby I'm going to get a condom and Lube now that I think about it. I'm glad we did do it in the stall. What was I thinking". Jimin wondered aloud. 

"Jimin, can you hurry up please" Yoongi whined, not thinking straight. "So needy I love it". Jimin said smiling. Jimin got back on the bed and started to kiss yoongi. He sucked, bit, and kissed on yoongi's skin making much more definite marks on yoongi's skin. It was a Friday so they should fade. 

Jimin pulled Yoongi's boxers off; Yoongi was too blissful to care at this point; he just wanted Jimin to touch him. Jimin started to jerk yoongi off looking at Yoongi in the eyes to make sure this was ok. yoongi's started to moan as his moans started to get louder Jimin removed his hand. 

  
  


Yoongi whined at the loss of touch. "Hold on baby, come with me," Jimin said.

Yoongi just nodded his head to show he was ok with this. Jimin turned yoongi around. Yoongi was embarrassed to be in this position but he liked it also.

Jimin slowly trashed Yoongi's rim then he moved his hand to get the cotton candy themed Lube. He poured a generous amount on his hand; then he slipped a finger in. Yoongi hissed a little. "You ok honey" Jimin asked. "Ya, keep going," yoongi says, inpatient.

Jimin moved his finger around till he found what he was looking for. yoongi moans with pleasure. Jimin started to go in and out hitting his g spot as hard as his finger could then he removed his finger and got more Lube on now inserting three of his fingers and his spread his fingers till yoongi was more opened. Then he pounded Yoongi's spot with all his fingers and he went faster and faster. 

Yoongi was whining "Ahh,im,im,gana," yoongi could not finish his sentence as he came. "Did I say you could come what a bad boy" jimin teased in a dominating voice. "Im, sorry" yoongi was embarrassed yet even more turned on. "What do you think I should do?" jimin said.

Yoongi wasn't sure what to say. "Punish me" yoongi said but it came out as more of a question.

  
  


"Oh is that what you want baby? I have an idea but only if you're ok with it. We should have a safety word. It can be whatever you want, you say the word and I'll stop ok kitten". "Ok how about cherry," yoongi asked. "Like I said, whatever you want you can say it as much as you need. I'll never get mad, ok baby" jimin said. 

  
  


"Ok what do you have in mind"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jimin and Yoongi shower together; Jimin got a bath on for Yoongi and put some relaxing stuff; Epsom salt, scented candles, and so forth. 

  
  


Whale yoongi was taking a bath. Jimin went to a store close by to get a tube of coffee ice cream. 

When he got back in less than five minutes. so he cleaned up his room from their previous activity. Then he picked the lady and the Tramp and put it on for them to watch when Yoongi was done with his bath.

  
  


Jimin knocks on the door. "Come in" Yoongi mumbles. "Hey honey you reddie to come out is the water getting cold"

"Ya it is" yoongi says in a low voice.

Jimin picked Yoongi up from the bath and wrapped him in a towel. Jimin got his hairdryer and dried yoongi's hair as he sat on the toilet next time he asked to be wrecked. He should prepare his selfie; He was a Virgin so how was he supposed to know it hurts this bad?

Jimin helped yoongi to get dressed. Then he carried Yoongi to his bed and put Lady and the Tramp on; Then he went to his kitchen to get a spoon and the ice cream.

Yoongi and Jimin spend the night cuddling watching old Disney movies with animals as the main characters, and eating ice cream. 

  
  


Jimin and yoongi spend the weekend just relaxing and being soft. They had a long time to work out their relationship and how they felt about each other.

They spend all of their weekends together after a year of dating. Jimin proposed to Yoongi after a date for their anniversary they went to a concert than to a park and had a picnic under the stars. Yoongi said yes but they agreed that the engagement would be at least for years to be sure about it.

  
  


Yoongi worked hard in school for his rapping career Jimin went back to school for dance after three years of teaching he realized that he wanted to be a dance teacher, not a school teacher.

  
  


Years had passed and now Yoongi was going to debut, Jimin's school just opened.

They stayed very close throughout the years and now they were reddie to take the next step into marriage.

At their wedding, they only had five friends there but that was all they wanted.

Three years later they adopted a little girl yoonji and a boy dog named Min Holly.

  
  


They stayed close together always.

They spoiled their daughter and their friends' kids. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hate this why did I write it.


End file.
